Hey Dad
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: What if Sesshoumaru where Inuyasha's father and he was the oe who unsealed Inuyasha from the tree? Ai shyi unareu neketay means I love. I forgot to put an author's note.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA 

Sesshoumaru stared at the sacred tree. Inuyasha, his moronic halfing son had been sealed to it by a mortal priestess. Luckily for her she died, if Sesshoumaru had been there when his son was first sealed three years ago he would have broken both of the wench's arms. Sesshoumaru could only stare at his son's lifeless body. This is not the fate of a prince of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru thought. He had searched for Inuyasha and now that he found him he was appalled. His heir, his only child had been sealed to a tree by a worthless human. Sesshoumaru grabbed the arrow that was keeping Inuyasha asleep, the arrow burned Sesshoumaru at the touch but Sesshoumaru didn't care, he used his poison to melt the arrow. Sesshoumaru carried Inuyasha back to the palace.

Inuyasha could have stayed where he was forever, for the first time in a while he was actually warm. Something was covering him. His sense of smell was coming back to him slowly. The atmosphere held an aroma of roses and kikyos. It was definitely not the forest, or Kikyo's village. So where was he?

Inuyasha opened his eyes; he was in his room! The crimson walls and canopy were still the same.

"How?" Inuyasha asked. He had been gone for years hadn't he? Or was it all just a dream?

"Did you seriously think I would leave you bound to that tree all you life Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked towards the doorway and found his father there looking as pissed off as the devil without heat.

"How did you find me?" Inuyasha asked.

"By searching very hard on nothing but a small rumor for three years." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I'm…sorry." Inuyasha murmured.

"You should be, I told you not to interfere with mortals." Sesshoumaru remarked, trying to keep his voice even. "Demons and humans live in different worlds, you should have known that priestess wench was going to kill you. They can't be trusted Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had his head in his hands. His body was shaking as he was trying his hardest not to dry in front of his father. He couldn't tell his dad about Kikyo. But he would never stand for anyone calling her a wench.

"Ai shyi unareu neketay Kikyo!" He shouted in anger. " I swear Father if you touched her I will kill you!"

"How could have? By the time I found you she was already dead." Sesshoumaru admitted. "You are not to leave this room, am I clear?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru blew out the torches in his son's room then walked out. Leaving his son alone in the dark.

Inuyasha curled up under the covers again; his breathing was ragged as his mind went into shock over the news of Kikyo's death. He turned his head to look for a way out of the room but the widow was sealed with sutras and he knew for a fact that his door was locked. Inuyasha didn't care. He would be dead soon anyway he would kill himself to be with Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru sat in his study working on various papers that needed his attention while trying to figure out what he would do with his teenage brat of a son. He could tell that Inuyasha was upset but he didn't trust him to let him outside his room. Gods be damned if he ever should be allowed in the kitchen. Sesshoumaru was not going to let him commit suicide. Despite was his son might think Sesshoumaru was doing the right thing.

The Lord of the Western Lands stood up ad started putting his stuff away; he couldn't work with his son quarantined like this. He decided to go to bed himself. Inuyasha hadn't even been back for a week and he was already exsausted. Sesshoumaru knew he was going to have a hell of a time in the near future.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The lord woke in an instent at hearing the servant knocking at the other side of the door. He raced to open it.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked the servant boy.

"It's the young master, he tried to kill himself!"

Sesshoumaru ran down the halls to Inuyasha's room in panic. Never had he dealt with anything like this before. He hoped Inuyasha was alright. Sesshoumaru opened the door to his son's room to find Inuyasha's left wrist bleeding.

"Go wake the healer and tell her to come as soon as possible." Sesshoumaru ordered to the boy.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the window where the prince was sitting. Inuyasha didn't even notice his father standing there. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What were you thinking?! Huh?!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"She's gone." Inuyasha answered with tears streaming down his face. "It's all my fault. Kikyo's gone."

"And so you try to kill yourself!"

"My lord, stop yelling at him."

The dog demon turned to the door, an elderly female dog demon stood there with a basin full of warm water and bandages.

"It's only going to make him worse. Your son is suffering from a human illness called depression." The healer explained. She walked up to Inuyasha and started cleaning his wrist. "What's the matter?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Leave me alone." He snapped.

"That's not an option you have, especially because of your resent actions." The old woman explained. "Did you truly think that you could bleed to death without anyone knowing?"

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha shouted as he moved his hand away before she applied the bandages.

The old healer grabbed his arm in a firm hold so she could finish dressing the wound.

"I will leave as soon as I'm done but you will not be allowed to end your life so long as your father and I are here."

After she finished she motioned for Sesshoumaru to talk with her privately. Sesshoumaru turned his head to the door where the servant who had warned him about Inuyasha stood.

"Watch him and tell me immediately if there is a repeat of this."

The boy nodded.

"What? I don't need a babysitter!"

"How can I trust you?" Sesshoumaru asked before walking out of Inuyasha's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"As I have already told you, Prince Inuyasha has depression. What I did not tell you is that he needs you now more the he ever has." The old healer explained.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said in a state of shock.

"It would even be best for him if he slept in your room tonight. But the most important thing for you to do is show him that you love him." The healer advised.

"He doesn't disserve any affection from me at this time."

"It would be customary for you to beat him** if **he was a youki but his mind works the same way a mortal's does." She agreed.

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the room. He hadn't moved since his father walked out.

'Does he hate me that much?'

Sesshoumaru walked back into his son's room, Inuyasha was crying. Sesshoumaru shook his head; didn't he teach the boy differently? If your enemy saw you crying then they would strike. He walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at his father his face was stained.

"You're sleeping in my chambers tonight." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Sesshoumaru sighed; Inuyasha just put his head down after he spoke. He picked up his son and carried him on his back to the master bedroom. When they entered the room Sesshoumaru tucked Inuyasha in the right side of the bed then went over to the left. Half an hour went by before Sesshoumaru was woken up again.

Sesshoumaru felt something cuddling against him as if he was nothing more then a giant fluffy pillow. Sesshoumaru looked down to see Inuyasha curled up to him in a ball.

'Is he trying to get inside of me?' Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Inuyasha, wake up. I will not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Five more minutes." Inuyasha answered.

"Normally I would comply with your request, but seeing as you have to move so I can get up, your going to have to wake up as well."

Sesshoumaru finally gave up ad pushed his son off of him. Last night made him remember why he stopped letting the pup sleep with him. Inuyasha had successfully push him off his own bed twice in one night.

But in Inuyasha's current condition, it was dangerous to let him sleep alone. He could not be trusted to not hurt himself. Sesshoumaru threw the blanket off of himself then turned to Inuyasha.

"I will be back in ten minutes. If you so much as scratch yourself I will cut off every single claw you have. Understand?"

Inuyasha nodded glumly as he watched Sesshoumaru walk out of the room. At least he wasn't being babysat by a servant like last night that had been humiliating. Something that Sesshoumaru didn't want repeated either.

But just as a precaution, Sesshoumaru had one of the servants stay near the door. Then he went to the healer's office; she greeted him with a wary smile.

"What can I do Obaba? Is there anything else I should know about this illness." Sesshoumaru asked.

"The fact that you know he is ill means that he is in better care the most. Not even may humans know that the body becomes ill under emotional unstably. All you can do is care for him. The rest is up to the young prince." Obaba explained. "But a word for the wise, if I were you I would get rid of his claws."

Obaba walked over to a cabinet and took out a pain of nail clippers. Handing them to Sesshoumaru she asked, "Do you want me to do it?"

"No, I'll be the one. I am his father after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha sat there on the bed, he didn't think, he didn't move, he was just blank of all feelings and emotion. A dark room had taken the place his soul used to be in and he didn't know how to get it back. He didn't want it back if it meant living a life without Kikyo. Subconsciously he walked to the door only to find it locked. His body moved on it's own to the window, it wouldn't slide. The dark mahogany door stayed perfectly shut. He knew the most he would accomplish if he tried to run thru the door would be knocking himself out, even in his current state he knew that. He moved back to the bed and fell asleep on the white satin sheets.

Sesshoumaru hid the nail clippers in his sleeve, he knew that he couldn't trust Inuyasha after last night but still pissed him off that he had to cut his son's claws off to prevent his son from taking his own life. He let the servant guarding his own door off to perform his regular duties. Sesshoumaru walked into his bedroom slightly pleased that his son was asleep but also slightly upset by this fact. At the very least it made his job of disarming Inuyasha easier.

"Ku,…ku" Inuyasha muttered in his sleep. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, was Inuyasha having a nightmare?

"Kikyo…Kikyo…where…what…did…I do…to you?" Inuyasha asked in his sleep.

**Inuyasha's Dream **

Kikyo stood there, her eyes sparkled with love as she waited for Inuyasha to get closer. Her hair was down and she smiled, her lips bright red begging for Inuyasha's kiss. Something was, wrong, Inuyasha noted. Where ever they were was filled with complete darkness, there was absolutely nothing else except them.

'Oh well,' Inuyasha thought, 'At least Kikyo and I can finally be alone!'

He walked over to the woman that heaven sent to him. Grasping her in his arms He kissed her, in a slow love filled kiss.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered in his ear.

" What is it Kikyo?" He wondered, her voice a soothing mantra to his broken soul.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes, touching his cheek. She asked him, "Do you love me?"

Inuyasha pulled her back till she was at arms length , "Of course I love you Kikyo!"

"Really," Kikyo laughed, "Then," Kikyo's clothes became covered in blood, it dripped down her arms and her eyes turned red as she was stained from the neck down, "Why aren't you with me?" -End dream.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open just after Sesshoumaru cut his last claw back. He huffed for breath as a look of pure terror swept across his face. Inuyasha's skin turned white and his eyes were huge.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru shouted, roughly grabbing onto Inuyasha's shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Dad?" Inuyasha asked quietly after his eyes refocused.

"What is it? You just had a nightmare."

Inuyasha hugged his father around the neck. "I… saw Kikyo. She was bleeding, and in my dream, I killed her."

"It's alright. It was just a bad dream." Sesshoumaru rubbed his son's back to comfort him. Inuyasha started to slow down his breathing, at least that was good. Inuyasha held on to his father in a death like grip for the first time since his mother died. He absolutely refused to let go. Sesshoumaru let him stay like that for ten more minutes then picked Inuyasha up and put him on the bed.

"Look at me Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Inuyasha reluctantly met his father's gaze, "Yes sir?"

"Now that you're home, you and I need to talk." Sesshoumaru was not going to let his son off that easily, illness or not his son was becoming way too lazy.

Inuyasha's blank stare was all that was returned.

"You are going to start going back to you're lessons, today, understand?"

Inuyasha Nodded.

Sesshoumaru made Inuyasha hold his gaze, "I want you to pay attention to your tutors, if you give them a hard time I will beat your ass just like when you were a puppy."

Inuyasha's face turned red, his gaze now downcast, "I understand." He murmured.

"When someone talks to you, you are expected to give them an audible reply Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's stomach growled, Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"I didn't think it was that important." Inuyasha answered.


End file.
